Smoothing Wrinkles
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: -"To calm you, silly!"- She knew exactly how to ruffle his feathers and to smooth them down. -Wally/Kuki-


**Title:** smoothing wrinkles  
**Author:** kameko-lullaby  
**Summary:** "you calmed down, didn't you?" [Ficlet.]  
**Pairings:** wally/kuki - seriously, I need a life.  
**Words:** 565  
**Time: **30 minutes

* * *

At sixteen Kuki was used to her boyfriend and his dramatic, angry and occasionally rather violent outbursts. Homework had become one of the worst catalysts for his temper. It always sent him spiraling into a string of hissed colorful words and his fists abusing the tabletop of his kitchen or the one in her own home. The Japanese girl was not sure how much money she spent on new pencils monthly, but it did take a lot out of her allowance. She had barely enough to buy that new tube of "Sunburst Citrus" Rainbow Monkey lip gloss last week.

"-goddamn math, _freakin_' numbuhs – cruddy useless _crud_, _fu_…-"

Kuki flushed a strange magenta color as a word that looked strangely close to half of the word _vacuum_ rolled off his tongue along with the short _ing_ sound. She had never approved of swearing and her Australian boyfriend seemed to have fond love of the disapproved of language when it came to stating just how annoyed and frustrated he was.

_Crack_.

Her violet eyes blinked down at the pencil that Wally had been clutching onto so hard that all his tendons and veins had been bulging underneath of the tanned skin of his large hand. The utensil was now a useless pile of yellow wood fragments in his palm and on the table.

"Damnit," he hissed, his free hand running its fingers through his shaggy blonde bangs. Letting out a sigh – an exhale of sympathy, affection, and annoyance all in one – Kuki brushed some silky looking strands of blue-black hair behind her ear before pressing her tiny palms against the glossy wood of the Beetles family kitchen table.

"Wally?"

He looked up, emerald-green eyes narrowed as he glanced into the delicately structured face that he loved that seemed so much closer then it had a few seconds ago.

The scowl façade melted – "Kooks, whot are yeh-?"

Her plush, pink lips pressed softly against his much thinner ones in an awkward angled kiss. "Silly," the girl mumbled against his teeth before pulling away and returning to the intimate show of affection. The Japanese girl slanted her mouth over his, deepening the contact and enjoying the way one of his hands rose to cup her neck, his calloused thumb pressing against the throb of her pulse.

He muttered something incoherently but, fully pressed back with equal pressure that sent a delicious shiver down her spine that made her toes curl and sent something aflutter in her stomach. When he finally responded, breaking from the stunned stupor her forwardness left him in, his kisses always left her breathless but, utterly loved and satisfied.

Summoning what self-control she had, she pulled away from him, lips curling as she moved away to sit up straight on the other side of the tiny table. Her gaze locked to her hands, thick lashes dark half-moons against her pale cheeks. Her fingertips traced designs in the eraser dust as Wally cleared his throat - awkwardly.

Her mouth ached but, she smiled, a shy and flirtatious one, before letting her lavender-hued orbs flicker to his as she plucked a piece of hair away from her smudged gloss.

She giggled - an amusing, tingly sound.

The Australian looked dazed, stupefied, as he looked back at her, the lightest of blushes darkening the skin of his face. "W-whot was that fo'?" he asked, wishing he could swallow down his stutter and thanking that they were the only people in his house. His lips tingled pleasantly.

Kuki giggled again as she watched him press his knuckles to mouth. "To calm you, silly."

* * *

**A/N:** PLOT, where is the plot? Yeah, I have no idea but, this is what Lady GaGa does to me. I type weird ficlets were Wally is out of character. I really do hope I'm getting at him. God, I wish he was easy as Kuki to write. She is a buhmillion times easier - that's 'cause I really know people that are similar to her in personality.

That was the first kiss I have ever written.

…I fail.

- Kati.

* * *

Codename: Kids Next (c) Mr. Warburton.


End file.
